AIRCRAFT: H64 Apache Helicopter Gunships
- . . . . . '~ 'AH64 Apache Series Attack Helicopters' ~' ---- . The Boeing AH-64 Apache is a four-blade, twin-engine attack helicopter with a tailwheel-type landing gear arrangement, and a tandem cockpit for a two-man crew. Originally, the Apache started life as the Model 77 developed by Hughes Helicopters for the United States Army's Advanced Attack Helicopter program to replace the AH-1 Cobra, and was first flown on 30 September 1975. The AH-64 was introduced to U.S. Army service in April 1986. The AH-64 Apache features a nose-mounted sensor suite for target acquisition and night vision systems. It is armed with a 30-millimeter (1.2 in) M230 Chain Gun carried between the main landing gear, under the aircraft's forward fuselage. It has four hardpoints mounted on stub-wing pylons, typically carrying a mixture of AGM-114 Hellfire missiles and Hydra-70 rocket pods. The AH-64 has a large amount of systems redundancy to improve combat survivability. The U.S. Army selected the AH-64, by Hughes Helicopters, over the Bell YAH-63 in 1976, and later approved full production in 1982. McDonnell Douglas continued production and development after purchasing Hughes Helicopters from Summa Corporation in 1984. The first production AH-64D Apache Longbow, an upgraded version of the original Apache, was delivered to the Army in March 1997. Production has been continued by Boeing Defense, Space & Security; over 1,000 AH-64s have been produced to date. The U.S. Army is the primary operator of the AH-64; it has also become the primary attack helicopter of multiple nations, including Greece, Japan, Israel, the Netherlands and Singapore; as well as being produced under license in the United Kingdom as the AgustaWestland Apache. U.S. AH-64s have served in conflicts in Panama, the Persian Gulf, Kosovo, Afghanistan, and Iraq. Israel used the Apache in its military conflicts in Lebanon and the Gaza Strip; both British and U.S. AH-64s have seen deployments in Afghanistan and Iraq. . . . ---- '''- AH64C Apache Helicopter Gunships' . - Apache5.jpg - . The difference between a C and a D model ''Apache is the lack of a Longbow Radar Mast. . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''-- Specifications: __________ . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Gallery: . - - - - "AH64 Apache" - - - - . . . . . ---- - AH64D Apache Longbow Helicopter Gunships' . - Apache1111.jpg - . The AH-64D ''Apache Longbow, is equipped with an advanced sensor suite and a glass cockpit. The main improvement over the A-variant is the dome installed over the main rotor, housing the AN/APG-78 Longbow millimeter-wave fire-control radar (FCR) target acquisition system and the Radar Frequency Interferometer (RFI). The raised position of the radome enables the detection of targets and launching of missiles while the helicopter is behind obstacles (e.g. terrain, trees or buildings). The AN/APG-78 is capable of simultaneously tracking 128 targets and engaging the 16 most dangerous ones, and can initiate an attack within 30 seconds, while passing data on the other targets to other Longbow Apaches via data link. The data link is housed in a radio modem integrated with the sensor suite allows data to be shared with ground units and other D-models and mastless C-models; allowing them to fire on targets detected by a single helicopter. The aircraft is powered by a pair of uprated T700-GE-701C engines. The forward fuselage was expanded to accommodate new systems to improve survivability, navigation, and 'tactical internet' communications capabilities. The first of the upgraded Block II Apaches was delivered to the U.S. Army in February 2003. Block II includes upgrades to the digital communications systems. . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''-- Specifications: __________ . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Gallery: . - - - "AH64D Apache Longbow" - - - . . . . . ---- - AH64E Apache Guardian Helicopter Gunships' . - 030318ah64e.jpg - . Formerly known as AH-64D Block III, the variant was announced in October 2012 as having the new designation AH-64E; it formally received the nickname ''Apache Guardian. Full rate production was approved on 24 October 2012. Army officials determined that the new designation was warranted due to the significantly increased capability that its upgrades represent. AH-64E includes the following upgrades: improved digital connectivity, the joint tactical radio system, more powerful T700-GE-701D engines, an enhanced transmission with new split-torque face gears to accommodate more power, capability to control Unmanned aerial vehicle (UAVs), new composite rotor blades, full IFR capability, and improved landing gear. The new blades, which successfully completed flight testing in May 2004, increased the Apache's cruise speed, climb rate, and payload capability. The Army awarded a contract to begin initial Block III production in October 2010. Deliveries of Block III aircraft began in November 2011. Changes in production lots 4 through 6 shall include a cognitive decision aiding system, new self-diagnostic abilities, Link-16 data-links, and radar improvements. The updated Longbow radar has an oversea capacity, potentially enabling strikes on smaller ships; an AESA radar is under consideration. . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''-- Specifications: __________ . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Gallery: . - AH-64E-1.jpg AH-64E-2.jpg - . . . ---- '''Notes: . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:HELICOPTERS Category:AIRCRAFT Category:ARMY Category:American Equipment Category:Japanese Equipment Category:South Korean Equipment Category:Israeli Equipment Category:Taiwanese Equipment Category:Singaporean Equipment Category:Egyptian Equipment Category:Saudi Equipment Category:Boeing Category:SureLift